The Chess Game Of Life
by BrutalAftershock
Summary: Meet Connor Mercer. The most chill Hakuryuukou to date. When his days at school are disrupted by a tempting offer to skip classes, he becomes part of something that cuts into his chill out time. Between Devils, Fallen Angels and everything in between, life suddenly became quite the pain. No matter what, he will find a nice place to relax but first, there's stuff to do. First fic.
1. On Wings of White

The chess game of life

Prologue: On wings of white

_Near Kuoh academy, Monday morning (GET IT AWAY!)_

Walking out of the front door of his house with a lazy yawn was Connor Mercer, this century's current Hakuryuukou or White Dragon Emperor and wielder of Divine Dividing, the mid-tier Longinus Sacred Gear which halves the power of anyone or anything he touches, adding it to his own power and in turn grants him the power to kill gods and devils of all calibres and ranks. But, he hardly gave a shit.

He was a 17 year old third year student and the recently all girls turned co-ed academy that was Kuoh academy. He was your typical archetypal fanfic protagonist with odd coloured hair at the fact it was ghostly white, he was 6'2 kinda muscular, he didn't work out much but when he did he didn't, and no that sentence was accurate and not a grammatical monstrosity. He liked to just chill out and sleep when he wasn't playing League of Legends or CS: Source or just illegally downloading music. He always looked exhausted because he was a night owl by nature and slept mostly during the day. His school work ethic and work ethic as a whole was terrible as he was a procrastinator of the highest order.

However, he had one hell of a mean streak if you pissed him off enough. You could talk all kinds of shit to him and he wouldn't care but if you dare insult his anime, game and music collection (and yes his friends too) and there'd be hell to pay. He found porn boring but did appreciate women when he was conscious enough to.

_In Kuoh academy 3rd year Maths class room 3-B _

Right now, our main protagonist is sitting at his desk, snoozing the dreaded maths lesson away until WHACK! A heavy maths text book was slammed against his sleepy British-Australian head. Instead of jolting awake, he casually looked up of the desk and stared the teacher dead in the eye.

''You need something?'' he said with a strangely American accent. The teacher glared at him.

''Young man, what are you doing?'' he asked. Connor looked around the room and yawned again.

''What does it look like I'm doing teach?'' he replied uncaring. The class looked on at the interaction with interest. But two specific people watched with more amusement present on their faces, the two idols of the school. The crimson haired Rias Gremory, and the raven haired Akeno Himejima. And why wouldn't they? The only boy in their class happened to be one of the least fucks giving people they'd ever seen.

''Sleeping in my class again.'' the teacher said pointedly. Connor sat up straight and grinned at the balding man.

''Well. It's no wonder you're a teacher. Your skills in observation are impeccable good sir. Well done. Slow clap. Bravo.'' Connor said with enough sarcasm to kill a buffalo. The teacher's face was beginning to turn red because of Connor's attitude. Instead of reacting, he just turned and stormed back to the board.

Connor chuckled to himself quietly and went back to sleep. It was half an hour later that the bell for the next lesson rang. Connor stood and stretched, picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom. He turned right down the hallway and saw Rias and Akeno waiting there, looking intently at him. Connor sighed, knowing he'd have to talk to them. Talking wasn't something he liked doing with people. Fucking around with them yes, talking to them, not so much.

''Yes?'' He asked, getting straight to it. The two girls shared a quick glance before Rias spoke.

''You're Connor Mercer right?'' she asked. Connor was not impressed.

''I've been here for a while so I'm not exactly new. Why ask me a question you know the answer to?'' Connor replied. He was sure this was just to strike up conversation but really? Asking his name? Christ.

Rias mentally kicked herself for asking. She knew it was a stupid question, and an even dumber way to start talking with him. ''Yeah, you're right ha ha, sorry. Anyway, Akeno and I wanted to discuss something with you.'' she said somewhat awkwardly.

Connor smirked a little at her awkwardness but then had an idea. ''Wait. Before we discuss anything, will this get me out of geography?'' he asked with mischievously.

Rias tilted her head with a little confusion. ''Why? You trying to-''

''Skip class? Yes. Yes I am. What of it?'' Connor interrupted. Rias was a little taken aback at Connor's interruption but nodded. ''Sweet, now let's be off and discuss, um, things and stuff.''

As they walked, classmates and underclassmen gawked, stared and gossiped with each other as the trio comprising of the Lazy King and the Queens of Kuoh passed by. Connor couldn't care less what they said but was somewhat annoyed at the attention being drawn to him. This happened in every DxD fanfic, and oh did he pity his poor fellow male protagonists.

Just around the corner was the other one. Issei Hyoudou, the unwitting Sekiryuutei, or Red Dragon Emperor, wielder of Boosted Gear, another mid-tier Longinus Sacred Gear that doubles the user's power every ten seconds and can transfer it to others. Basically the opposite to Divine Dividing. He and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama made up the renowned and reviled Perverted Trio. They all seethed in jealousy that some third year douche-nozzle was walking with two of the greatest ladies a man could be in the presence of in this school.

Issei was about 5'8, of average build for a 16 year old boy, had brown-black hair with a small bit tied at the back at the base of his skull and golden eyes. He wore a normal Kuoh boys uniform of a white shirt and black trousers with white trainers, but his shirt was open showing his red T-shirt. Strangely enough Connor's was similar but with a white T-shirt underneath. Coincidence? I think not!

''Dammit look at that guy. Bastard's walking with Rias McJiggle-Jugs and Akeno Jiggleot! Why do some guys get all the luck!?'' the bald Motohama raged. Bespectacled Matsuda scowled at the sight, wondering the same thing while Issei was captivated by Rias as she strode past with flawless poise.

''Still though, he's a third year. The only male third year and the famed Lazy King too. We were at a disadvantage from the get-go.'' Matsuda reasoned, getting a nod from Motohama. If it wasn't the third year Lazy King stealing the girls from the trio, it was the second year Prince Charming Kiba Yuuto.

Meanwhile, with the King and Queens, Connor Idly walked with them with his hands in his pockets as Rias and Akeno smiled to the crowds of admirers. Finding a quiet corridor, Rias asked him what she'd intended from the start.

''Connor-'' She began.

''Mercer. Just call me Mercer.'' he cut in again, causing a twitch of annoyance in Rias' left eye and a small giggle of amusement from Akeno.

''Anyway, Mercer. Do you know what Akeno and I do?'' she asked. Connor thought for a moment. Another moment. A few more moments... Ugh, he was not good at thinking on Mondays or mornings in general.

''You err...Um...Fuck it I don't know. I doubt I care either but go on.'' he said. Taking his bluntness in stride, Rias replied.

''We are a part of the Occult Research Club. We research strange goings on like paranormal activity and try to debunk urban legends and things like that. We wanted to ask if you'd join.'' she said. Knowing what he was going to say she quickly added ''Yes it'll allow you to escape lessons.''

Connor grinned and nodded. ''Ah, you truly know what appeals to me. Alright I'll join. Where's it at and when?''

Rias and Akeno smiled. ''It's at the old school building. Meetings can take place at anytime during the school day or after school.'' Connor nodded.

''I'll be there. Probably. Maybe. Just don't count on me turning up.'' He said before resuming his walk with them. ''So we headed there now?''

Rias nodded as they went down a set of stairs and into the lobby of the school, which was the first place you'd enter upon walking through the doors.

_ORC Clubroom, during geography (Fuck you maps!)_

Connor stood in a large room with Rias, Akeno, the first year school mascot Koneko Toujou and the second year Prince Charming Kiba Yuuto. It was quite a nice room with a large mahogany desk at the far end facing the large double doors, a table in the centre of the room with two sofas opposing each other at either side of the table. Besides just this room, the entire old school building was open to him so he could roam around, however Rias had warned him that one room was sealed off because it was unsafe. He knew that was bullshit but hey, they didn't know the things he did, like him being the Vanishing Dragon.

**[Real nice place they've got here, eh Mercer?] **came the voice of Albion, the spirit of the white dragon sealed inside of Divine Dividing. Albion doesn't speak often when it comes to small talk, but he would offer his two cents in Connor's mind when he felt like it.

'Yup, it is quite nice. These devils have got a good set up here.'

**[Be careful though. You know who she is right?]**

'Of course Albion. That's Sirzechs' little sister. Not so little anymore if though you catch my drift.'

**[Mind out of the gutter please. Ddraig will be having the same problem with that mega-pervert Issei Hyoudou. You know he hasn't even awakened Ddraig yet?] **Albion said with a laugh.

'I know it's...hold on Rias is talking to me.' He snapped to attention, realising she was now looking a little irritated. ''Sorry what?'' he said. Rias sighed in exasperation and started again.

''Now I'm sure you're curious about this place but-''

''Not really.'' Connor cut in _yet _again. This was getting on Rias' nerves but Akeno was again amused by it. ''But I do have a question. You're not human, not one of you. Am I wrong?'' Connor asked with a small smirk. All in the room were shocked as his astute comment, but he wasn't wrong. He could sense their power. Rias' Power of Destruction. Akeno's powerful Fallen Angel blood. Koneko's Nekomata aura and Kiba's Sacred Gear Sword Birth.

''It would benefit you not to lie to me.'' Connor said unusually sharply as his Sacred Gear manifested as a pair of large white dragon-like wings with translucent blue energy as the main wing membrane that erupted from his back. He lifted from the from the floor and his aura pulsed off him.

''The Vanishing Dragon?'' Rias questioned as she paled but hid her fear with an overall calm and proud demeanour.

Connor's eyes flashed as his grin widened. ''You're God damn right.''


	2. A Horribly Contrived Plot Point!

The chess game of life

Chapter 1: A horribly contrived plot point!

Currently, Connor was at was sat nursing a cup of tea made by Rias' queen Akeno. He had to admit, her tea was like the wonderful combination of tea leaves, happy thoughts, rainbows, puppy tears and the laughter of children. He knew that the Gremory household could afford such luxuries but _damn!_ He looked across from where he was sat on the sofa to where Akeno stood.

''This tea...'' he began. She turned her smiling gaze to him. ''It's...it's...fuckin' awesome! How? How did you make this?'' he asked as tears of joy glittered in his eyes. Akeno giggled into her hand.

''Oh my, I didn't think you'd like it quite that much. There's really nothing all that special about it to be honest.'' she replied.

Connor chugged more of his tea. ''Speak for yourself.'' he said as he stood up and got some more. Yes, he actually got up off his lazy ass to get more tea. Maybe miracles do happen.

Now you're probably wondering ''_Uh, Author guy, how did they go from 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S THE VANISHING DRAGON!' to 'Nothing like tea and good company'?_ Well my dear readers, after scaring them half to death, he burst out laughing and retracted his wings and just asked them what they were doing here and why. He then asked about Rias and her peerage, telling her that he and her brother Sirzechs were friends and that he was protecting everything while waiting for Ddraig's host to show up. After that it was just casual chit chat after introductions.

''So how long have you known about devils and your Sacred Gear?'' Rias asked. It was the question on everyone's mind at the time. Connor sipped his tea after sitting back down next to Koneko who idly ate a doughnut.

''Well, I've been aware of my Sacred Gear since I was 14. My first encounter with a devil was when I was 11. You see, my folks were high up magicians. Being what they were, they got super ambitious and thought they could take on Tiamat. As you can imagine they got absolutely _destroyed_.''

''At the time I just a little kid but I was okay at magic. I was an acolyte, beneath an apprentice. I'd learned about the expedidtion to go hunt Tiamant and so I tailed them. But when I got there.'' He sipped more tea and his face morphed into one of delight again.''The cave was up in flames.''

_Six years ago, Tiamat's lair_

Tiamat roared as she took a barrage of spells from all directions. They didn't damage her much at all, but it was not helping her temper at all. Her azure scales ensured spells of mid level devil power were useless. She breathed in and then released a torrent of crimson flames at the arrogant magicians, who scattered either by futilely running away or teleporting, barely escaping the red-hot death. Those caught up in her flames were reduced to even less then ash. The battle seemed like such a pointless endeavour with the sheer amount of losses they were sustaining.

She flapped her immense wings, sending dust, ash and rocks flying all around. The magicians prepared spells as they shielded their eyes from the debris. Suddenly, a large magic circle of purple appeared under Tiamat. It flashed brightly and Tiamat was forced to the ground as it was some sort of gravity magic. A woman in a long violet robe with a hood over her head stepped forward.

''Give in Dragon King. You are done here.'' the woman said in a commanding voice. Tiamat scoffed and bore the dragon equivalent of a smirk. The woman scowled and raised her left arm, rapidly muttering a spell. Purple magic circles filled the space behind her as base ball sized orbs of magical energy gathered in the centre of the circles.''Array of Annihilation.'' She unleashed the spell and large violet beams of destructive energy, burning the air and ground.

A huge pale green magic circle opened in front of Tiamat and the beams clashed into it, exploding and shattering the ground. The woman gasped and teleported above Tiamat, who launched forward and slid across the ground to face the woman, who created another set of magic circles and launched another barrage of beams. She then signalled to a man wearing the scale mail of Albion, the Vanishing Dragon.

The man then...

_Present day- interruption_

''Wait, wait, wait! How can that man have Divine Dividing if you have it?'' Rias shouted incredulously. Connor glowered at her, sipping his tea.

''I was getting to that. God damn, calm your tits. Anyway back to my tragic tale.'' he said, picking up one of Koneko's doughnuts, she looked mortified but he either didn't care or didn't notice. Most likely the former.

_Six years ago, Bat ca- Um, Tiamat's lair_

The armoured man took flight and rushed at Tiamat. He raised his hand ''Divide!'' he felt some of Tiamat's power flow into him and it felt somewhat overwhelming to him. He flew down closer and she breathed the crimson flames at him. He evaded only to be smacked in the chest with her tail. He spun out of control but recovered before he could collide with a solid granite wall. He rushed forth again, evading a swipe of her left foreleg and landed a savage kick into her underbelly.

''Foolish little creatures!'' Tiamat growled, her voice reverberating throughout the cave, shaking the ground and causing tiny parts of the cave roof the shake and crack. The Chaos Karma Dragon activated one of her own spells. Magic circles lined the walls and ceiling. They glowed with black and purple light. ''Karmic force: Consequence!''

Everyone in the room buckled under the force that just filled the room as Tiamat's power overwhelmed them, rooting them to the spot. The Vanishing Dragon struggled to stand but powered forward, pushing the power he absorbed from Tiamat to its absolute limit. The Chaotic beast turned her gaze to him. She was curious what the shiny pest would try to do. He struggled to raise his right arm, but then muttered ''Divide.'' Thankfully, he absorbed more power, and the power of her ability was reduced by a great margin. However, he knew that beating Tiamat like this was the dream of either a fool or a madman, and so he chanted the chant of the juggernaut.

''I, who is about to awaken,

Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness.

I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream.

I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon.

And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways!''

**[Juggernaut Over Drive!]**

_Present day_

''After the chant, I don't have a clue what happened. All I know is that when I'd finally nutted up and went to see the aftermath, the cave was in flames, the magicians were gone along with Tiamat and there was this blue gem on the ground.'' He paused if people wanted to ask questions. Nobody spoke so he carried on. '' To wrap up, that's when I met Sirzechs and Ajuka Beelzebub. I stayed with your family for a little while but I was the one who requested that Ajuka find a way to merge Albion with me.'' Connor concluded, no longer wanting to talk.

Rias was lost for words like the others, but she was more surprised that he'd survived such an ordeal, found a powerful Longinus Gear, met two ultimate class devils, and stayed with her family without her noticing. Sounds like a plot for a shitty sitcom. It really does.

''Are we done? I really wanna go home and get on League, today should be my promotional.'' He didn't even wait for a reply and just upped and left. But he put his head back around the door and said ''Akeno, your tea made me feel like I could cream my pants and not be ashamed. Thank you.'' and then was actually gone.

_Evening, on some random bridge over a road_

Connor spotted Issei looking down at the cars pass by underneath him. He looked like he was contemplating. Most likely what porn he should tug to next but he might have been wrong.

**[Jeez, he looks...pathetic just standing there.]** Albion said. Connor kinda had to agree on that one.

''Yo, Issei.'' Connor greeted. Issei looked up towards him, not sure how he should react.

''Uh, hey dude. Mercer right?'' he said somewhat nervously. Connor grinned at him and offered his hand for a shake.

''Fuckin' finally, someone got it right.'' Connor said with a laugh, confusing Issei.

Issei raised an eyebrow, but shook Connor's hand anyway. ''What do you mean?''

Removing his hand from Issei's he rubbed the back of his head. ''Well, people always call me Connor. It's not that I dislike my name but I always feel like I've pissed off whoever's talking to me when they say my first name. So thank you for getting it right first time.'' Connor said gladly.

Issei smiled.''Uh, yeah no problem man. So was there something you needed me for?''

''I wanted to ask you a question.'' Issei nodded. ''How's your luck with the ladies?'' He asked slyly. Issei spluttered and churned out excuse after broken, mumbled excuse. Connor just laughed.

''Look, I uh...My luck is just fuckin' terrible. I get it, I'm a perv and a loser who hangs around with other pervs and losers. It's hopeless man.'' Issei admitted miserably. Connor smiled and put a hand on Issei' shoulder.

''Dude relax. You're selling yourself short. Listen, you might be surprised how lucky you might be. Life has a funny way of screwing with us weird little things called humans. Anyways man, I gotta get going. Shit to do, noobs to kill, and get promoted to Challenger V.'' He waved as he walked away, smiling smugly to himself.

'Connor, you are a lazy bastard at the best of times but god dammit, you are a bad ass.' he thought to himself.

**[So, thinking to yourself your new thing?]**

'What of it Albion?'

**[It's just that I'm right here.]**

'Your point being?' This is getting a tiny bit weird.

**[So why not make conversation with me instead of thinking to yourself?]**

The fuck is this about? 'Dude, are you seriously telling me you get lonely in there?'

**[Well it's not like there's anything in here to keep me company!] **Ouch.

'Mother fucker! Ugh, I guess I walked into that one. Alright you win this time ass hole!'

**[So...How's your day?] **Are you fucking serious?

'You're kidding right? Dude, you're in my head.' Connor was getting pissed off, which was a rarity. He was also struggling not to laugh hysterically at how absurd this conversation would sound to a mind reader or something.

**[Ugh, you never just make polite conversation with me. You need to work on your communication skills.]**

'And you need to stop being a damn smart ass.' For a while there was silence between the two. Connor just carried on walking, ignoring everything as he was still kinda pissed at Albion. Seriously, what was it with that damn dragon? He sounds like a needy girlfriend or something, which was a really, really scary thought.

'Look, Albion-'

**[Nope. Not talking to you until we're back at the house.] **Albion said with finality. Yup, exactly like a needy girlfriend. Add menstruating to that.

'Dude seriously-'

**[Nope.] **The silence prevailed again. **[You're sleeping on the sofa tonight.]**

_Late evening, the Mercer household._

Connor kicked off his trainers with a sigh. It had been a little more interesting of a day than usual. And interesting usually means effort, something Connor just wasn't very liberal with unless he had a _very_ good reason. For example if his jungler was absolute trash or a team mate was feeding the enemy team or a team mate was in his lane. This is League speak by the way. Then he'd do everything in his power to wreck the enemy team, and feel good pushing that report button.

Not even five minutes after getting through the door, he was on his PC, happily clicking away at the start of his promotional match. ''Here I come Challenger V, here I come.'' Now I don't want to bore you with the details of his match, but the short story is he won. Only by a hairs breadth though.

Reclining in his leather computer revelling in his well earned victory, he suddenly felt an immense force from behind him and he was, for the first time in years, absolutely terrified. A bead of cold sweat trickled from his forehead and he gulped loudly. He turned in his chair to see one of the beings he hoped he'd never see in his life time.

''Ophis.'' he said, strangely calm, but freaking the fuck out in his mind. Even Albion was silent and that was never good in the face of a potential threat. The young black haired girl stared at him blankly with those dull grey eyes. She wore a black and purple lolita outfit. She turned her head to the side, as if questioning him.

''What are you doing here?'' Connor said, at least trying to sound respectful. She continued to stare and it was really starting to scare the shit out of him.

''My dimension, it's not mine anymore.'' she said softly. She was sat on is bed and looked comfortable enough, but despite how harmless she looked, Connor knew not to take any chances.

''I want your help.'' she continued expressionlessly. By want, she implied he had no choice. Didn't take a genius to figure that out.

''I uh...what? There's so many stronger people to ask. Really, whatever drove you out of your dimension, I can't help you with that.'' Connor said, hoping to convince her to just leave him be and take her aura of pants-shitting terror with her.

''Yes you can. And you will. I''ll train you.'' She said, not quite demanding but the underlying command was there. Connor sighed, knowing there was no escape.

''Fine, jeez. I don't know what's so fascinating about me that you'd come to me for help but whatevs.'' Connor said with resignation. Ophis still sat with that empty look on her face, idly swinging her legs off the edge of his bed. ''You must be pretty desperate to come to me for help. Anyone would be.'' he muttered the last part. ''I guess you can stay here for now. There's a spare room just down the hall so just take it. It's clean so don't worry about dust.'' Ophis just got up and went to the room, entered then closed the door.

After several minutes of rebooting his thoroughly fucked mind. ''I'm too tired for this shit.'' he jumped onto his bed and tried to drift off. But Albion decided to make himself heard.

**[Oh, so I'm not enough for you? You need another dragon around? Typical.]**

'Alright seriously dude, what the actual fuck? What's gotten into you?'

**[Nothing, I'm fine.]**

'Oh don't pull that ''It's fine'' bullshit with me! Come on man what's up?'

**[It's nothing, really. I just have a lot of feelings right now.]**

'You know what? Fuck this I'm done. I'm way too tired for this shit. Get your shit together Al. Now, g'night.'


	3. You think you've got problems?

Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed my content so far. Really for an experiment this has had a better reception than I thought it would. Now, It's come to my attention that Albion's gender is in question, and for good reason. I wanna ask you guys whether you want me to make Albion a female along with Ddraig, or just make the partnership between Connor and Albion a strange one. I'll leave that up to you guys. I also want you guys to let me know what you want me to do regarding Connor and the ORC as I intend to somewhat follow canon with Issei joining Rias' peerage. Anyways, on with chapter 2! (BTW, am I capturing Ophis' personality right?)

The chess game of life

Chapter 2: You think you've got problems?

_Friday, Kuoh academy, ORC clubroom_

Connor sat staring out of the window, mulling over the events of the last four days. Albion's maddening emotional state and Ophis' terrifying power in his house had him on edge at all times at home. He'd barely slept or used his computer, scared that Ophis would just pop up in his room again. It had been like this for four days and it was wearing him down. He heaved another sigh, rubbing his tired bloodshot eyes.

''Hey, you okay there man?'' Asked Kiba. He'd notice Connor's odd behaviour ever since Akeno had mentioned it. He didn't seem nearly as relaxed as he normally did. He was lethargic, awake most of the time, always moving and wasn't liberal with the sarcasm. Something was very wrong. Connor looked over his shoulder and offered a droopy smile to Kiba.

''Oh, uh hey, uh Kiba. I'm fine.'' Connor replied. His face was gaunt and his eyes were sunken in with large dark rings under them. Kiba felt a little concerned for him.

''You sure you're alright? I don't mean to be rude but you look like hell.'' Kiba said with slight worry. Connor didn't reply right away, but when he did it was with a tired grunt. Rias entered the room, surprised to find Connor there.

''Damn, you look like-'' Rias began.

''Shit, I get it.'' Connor said. Even with four days of sleep deprivation he was still quick enough to interrupt her.

'Just why does this guy keep doing that?' she thought irritably. She sat down at her desk and sifted through some papers.

''So you seen my counterpart?'' Connor asked her. She looked up from her papers and directly at him with a raised eyebrow.

''You mean that Hyoudou boy? Yes, what about him?'' Rias said, wondering what he wanted to know.

''Is he any closer to awakening Ddraig?'' He asked hopefully. Rias just shrugged.

''I haven't noticed anything different in his aura. So I can only assume he isn't.'' She replied.

**[You seem awfully excited about Ddraig.]**

'Not now Albion.'

''I heard that he's got a girlfriend though. I guess everyone gets a lucky break once in a while.'' She said. Connor's mind froze for a moment, but a smirk grew on his face.

''I'm guessing my advice worked then. Huh, strange. I thought I was just talking shit but it looks like my bullshit had some weight to it after all.'' Connor replied with a laugh. Rias was slightly concerned over what advice Connor gave to Issei but dismissed her suspicion. It couldn't be too harmful if it worked. Right?

Connor had been told that this girl was known as Yuuma Amano. Apparently Issei had met her not minutes after Connor had his talk with him and he'd been bragging about it ever since, much to the immense jealousy of Matsuda and Motohama.

'Lucky son of a bitch! He gets a girlfriend and I get stuck with the Ouroboros Dragon. What the fuck kind of messed up luck is that!?' Connor mentally raged.

Little did they know the price of the main canon character getting a girlfriend straight away was a grave one. You know something's wrong when that happens.

_Sunday, that one nice little park with the fountain, evening_

Issei's first thought was 'What the fuck!?' as he watched his girlfriend Yuuma change into _very_ well developed woman wearing something akin to an S&M outfit with two huge black raven-like wings. Her features were much more mature than just a moment ago with her teenage look. However, with all her beauty came her power and killing intent. Her violet eyes danced with sadistic glee as she watched Issei's bewildered expression at her sudden transformation.

Now don't be fooled, his initial reaction wasn't fear, oh no, but actually perverted joy as her transformation involved her clothes exploding, leaving her bare to the world.

She regarded him with her violet eyes and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

''I have to admit, I actually had some fun today. Given how naive and childish you are, things could have been much, much worse.'' she raised her arm to inspect the small pink scrunchy around her wrist ''And I must thank you for the gift. Very sweet.'' she then opened her hand as red light appeared in her palm, becoming a red, jagged and barbed light spear.

She launched the spear forth and it hit it's mark. Straight into Issei's stomach. Blood instantly soaked through his blue shirt. It dissipated quickly and blood flowed free and spurted from the wound and his mouth as he collapsed onto his back. 'Yuuma' sat cross legged on the fountain, still smirking.

''Sorry but you were considered too much of a threat to us. If you want anyone to blame, blame him. After all he's the one who put it inside you.'' she said, as if he'd know what she meant.

''Well, that was pretty mean.'' came a voice from her right. She snapped her attention to the direction it came from to see a white haired boy leaning against a tree, sizing her up with his grey-blue eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days but the sheer amount of power he exuded warned her to tread carefully with this one.

''I'm gonna say this once, so listen carefully. That boy, Issei Hyoudou is to survive this. You understand? He's a nice guy but he's also my rival so I can't be having some randy Fallen Angel kill him now can I?'' The guy said casually, but the threat was definitely there in his tone.

''Just who the hell are you!?'' she growled. She was too prideful to be intimidated by some brat, no matter how powerful. The guy just smirked and stood up off the tree. Suddenly two white and blue wings extended from his back.

''You didn't know? I'm the one Grigori should really be concerned about right now. I'm Connor Mercer, the Vanishing Dragon and White Dragon Emperor. I'm surprised Azazel didn't warn you about my presence here. Maybe you're just that expendable to him.'' Connor mused.

'What the? What's Mercer doing here? What the hell's he talking about? Vanishing Dragon? White Dragon Emperor?' Issei thought, his mind growing hazy.

'I'M TOO TIRED FOR THIS!' Connor mentally screamed.

'Yuuma' seethed with rage. ''Don't you _dare_ accuse Azazel of seeing us as expendable! He'd never see us like that!'' she roared.

''If you say so. Look, can we just get this song and dance done? I feel like I could pass out right now.'' he said. Just then, a crimson magic circle appeared from behind him and from it, Rias Gremory emerged.

''About damn time you got here. He's kinda bleeding out over there so if you could, you know, make him not die that'd be great. Thanks.'' Connor said to Rias, who ignored him and went straight to Issei. The two escaped via magic circle, leaving the Vanishing Dragon and the Fallen Angel alone.

Connor folded his wings away and smirked at 'Yuuma'. ''Well Raynare I guess the plan worked.'' Raynare blushed and looked at her feet. ''Since when did you get good at acting like that? And why didn't you tell me that was your side of the plan? I was getting pissed off at my bad luck earlier cos of this.''

''Well, it just comes with the job you know. Anyway, why did you need me to try to kill the kid. I feel kinda bad about that.'' Raynare said accusingly. Connor just shrugged.

''It'd take too long to get it naturally for him so I just pushed him in the right direction on the fast track to awakening Boosted Gear. Might seem like a dick move but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?'' Connor said uncaring. ''Besides, I know he won't die. Ddraig wouldn't allow it. Not now and certainly not with the amount of potential the guy has. Plus, I'd imagine he's being healed up and made into a devil as we speak.'' Connor reasoned.

Raynare nodded.

''So are you going to make Azazel aware of the circumstances?'' Raynare asked. Connor nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

''Got no choice. Anyways I'd better get going. My little house mate is demanding food.'' he said, taking a step on the path towards home. ''Oh by the way.'' he said turning his head towards her with a lazy grin. ''Nice scrunchy, looks good on you.'' he said before actually leaving. Raynare's cheeks turned red and she took flight to leave herself.

'I'm not sure who's the real devil sometimes. Them by blood, or you by action.' Raynare thought before disappearing into the distance.

_Mercer residence, late noon_

Connor dragged himself through the entry hall of his house, groaning from the exertion of six days of sleeplessness, school and general fear of Ophis. He'd given up on any hope of sleep again, or just relaxation of any kind. He was about to crawl into the kitchen but was met with the sight of a pair of small socked feet. He looked up and met the dull grey eyes of Ophis. It was then he just gave up. He slumped his body to the floor in defeat.

''Just end it. I wanna sleep, I don't care how I get to it.'' he said. Ophis still just stared blankly, but knelt down.

''Food.'' was her only word before poking him in the head a few times. Eventually he looked up at her again and met her expectant gaze.

''Ugh, fine. Anything you want in particular?'' He asked. She just pointed to a takeaway menu she seemingly pulled from nowhere. The name of the restaurant was ''Twin Dragons Takeaway.'' Seriously? Of all the names? Whatever.

He took it from her small hand, admittedly with some hesitation, and opened it up, showing her the different dishes and sides. ''Just pick something you like. I'll order it then head to bed. Deal?'' she nodded silently. ''Alright then.''

It didn't take long for her to pick something she wanted, just a standard beef curry. She'd never had these thing before, being born from nothingness but there was a first time for everything. With her food delivered and paid for, Connor retired to his room where he was able to grab the first night of sleep he'd been able to get in six whole days. Pure bliss.

That's a wrap! Like I said I hope my content is enjoyable. I'm not some special snowflake so I welcome constructive criticism and pointers. Please, review and give me your thoughts. I feel like getting you guys more involved with the flow of the story so as well as your criticism, I want your ideas on what you want and I'll do my best to add them in where I can without plot holes and conflicting ideas. Anyway this has been BrutalAftershock. Peace.


	4. Red Rising

Hey guys! Thanks for the support you've given me. It doesn't have to be reviews, follows or favourites, it's just the fact that people are taking time out of their day to see what this fic is about. So I was going over some of the feedback I got, thank you withdrawnmadness000, and other reviewers, you know who you are, I've have decided that I'm gonna go and change up a couple of things. I'm gonna make Albion and Ddraig into lady dragons. Yup. Also gonna have more heavy involvement on Ophis' part later on. Anyways, on with chapter 3! Peace.

I also wanted to mention that I'm at college three days a week so I'm mostly going to update on Tuesday, Friday and the weekend. If I don't its due to my workload of assignments.

The chess game of life

Chapter 3: Red rising

_Tuesday, ORC clubroom _

Connor, Akeno and Koneko were relaxing in the main room while Rias was in the shower. Yeah. It has a shower. Who knew? Akeno was stood by the door while Connor and Koneko were sat at the table eating sweets. Well really it was Koneko eating them, Connor just plucked the from the plate when she wasn't looking. It was the end of the school day so it was the opportune time to conduct business as usual.

The door opened revealing Kiba, followed by a confused Issei. ''Hey guys. I brought Issei as requested.'' Kiba said cheerfully. Issei was busy checking out Akeno's chest to pay any attention to anyone else until he felt something bounce off his head.

''Hey, Issei! Pay attention!'' Connor yelled from his spot on the sofa. Koneko glared at him because what he'd thrown at Issei was a doughnut she was about to eat that he'd just snatched out of her hand.

''Huh? Hey, it's you! What are you doing here?'' Issei said in surprise. He wasn't expecting Connor of all people to be here, then again, after what happened yesterday and Sunday, should anything be a surprise?

''Same thing you are. By the way, this place has a shower.'' Connor said with a smirk. Issei heard the trickling of water and the turning of a shower tap. Akeno stood ready with an open towel as Rias stepped out of the shower. Connor smirked, while Issei's reaction was priceless. The guy was practically drooling and blowing steam out of every orifice his head had. Koneko took advantage and solidly punted Connor off of the sofa and across the room into a wall, leaving a human shaped crack in it. Revenge was sweet, like her doughnuts.

''Alright, had it coming.'' Connor groaned as he peeled himself off the wall. Koneko focused her gaze on him.

''Sweet stealing pervert.'' She said in her usual monotone. Connor wanted to retort but let it slide lest he get kicked into another wall by the small girl. Rias got dressed and started drying her hair.

''Sorry I didn't finish up sooner but I never got to wash after leaving your place.'' She said with a smile at Issei. He felt incredibly awkward but also incredibly lucky.

''Nah, you're hot, uh fine um, I mean it's alright.'' He fumbled his words. Connor chuckled in cruel amusement.

''Real smooth bro.'' He said, rubbing the sore side of his face. Issei threw a quick glare at him.

''Anyway now that you've arrived, I think everyone's here. Let's begin.'' Rias announced.

(A/N: Now I'm sure you've all read the manga or seen the series, so I'm not gonna bore you with the long exposition on Devils and Fallen Angels.)

Issei was overwhelmed at the info bomb that just got dropped on him about 'Yuuma', finding out she was a Fallen Angel who'd single goal was to kill him, he had a powerful item bound to him and that this club, excluding Connor, was full of devils.

''So I'm guessing you wanna know what 'it' was that the Fallen was referring to?'' Connor asked. Issei nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. ''Well, first of all it wasn't a dick, let's clear that up first. But what she meant was that God, the guy in the sky or whatever put something called a Sacred Gear inside you. That's why she wanted you killed.'' Connor said.

''A Sacred Gear is a rare and intense power found in very few humans. The only ones I've ever known to possess them are historical figures so you're pretty lucky.'' Akeno said with her constant smile. Connor looked over to her.

''Thank you Akeno.'' he said and got a smiling nod in reply.

''Sometimes this power can be so great or uncontrollable, it becomes a threat to those in the underworld.'' Rias continued. Connor stood and walked up to Issei.

''Dude, hold out your left hand.'' He instructed.

''Why?'' Issei asked with uncertainty.

''Just fucking do it.'' Connor said impatiently. Issei did what Connor said and held out his left hand. ''Now focus on whatever part of you is the strongest. Not your dick, I know what you're thinking.'' Issei looked away, embarrassed.

''Now focus on that strength and concentrate.'' Issei tried as hard as he could, straining all of his concentration. But still failed to do anything.

''Dammit! I can't focus. I don't get it, what's this even supposed to achieve?'' Issei said in frustration. Connor sighed heavily, but he did have an idea.

''What's your favourite anime Issei?'' Issei was confused at the question but answered anyway.

''Uh, Dragon Ball Z. Why?'' he replied. Connor nodded in thought.

''And your favourite attack from it?'' he pressed.

''Well, the Kamehameha of course.'' he said, as if he were stating the obvious.

''Alright then. Focus on your strength, and imagine you're gonna obliterate someone with a Kamehameha.'' Connor instructed. He tuned all of his senses to focus on Issei's aura.

Issei once again closed his eyes and stretched out his left hand. Connor smirked as he could feel Ddraig's aura now mixing with Issei's and boosting its power with its awakening. Soon in a flash of red and green light, a small crimson metal gauntlet with golden spikes coming off its sides and a large green gem in its centre appeared on Issei's left hand.

Issei grinned and inspected it. ''Damn, this looks pretty cool!.'' he cheered. Connor smiled at his achievement and unfolded his wings. Issei saw his large white and blue wings and his jaw dropped.

''Whoa, holy crap! Are you a devil too?'' He yelled. Connor chuckled and flapped them once.

''No Issei. These bad boys are my Sacred Gear. The opposite of yours to be exact.'' he replied with a smirk. ''Say hello to Divine Dividing! The vessel of Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. And you my good man are the bearer of Boosted Gear, vessel of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and as of today, you are my rival!'' Connor announced loudly.

''Uh, yeah that sounds cool and all but this means nothing to me.'' Issei said scratching his cheek. Connor gave him a deadpan look.

''Ugh, We possess mid-tier Longinus Gears. Basically two of the strongest Sacred Gears in existence besides the top-tier Longinus Gears. With these, we have the potential to kill gods and devils of all kinds. With the right training, we'll be taking on the strongest of the strong in no time. But, we are destined to fight one day because we possess rival Gears.'' Connor said, ending his speech with a grave tone.

Issei was processing his words when Connor said ''Well kiddies, my work here's done. Now I've got a mouth to feed.'' he then walked out of the clubroom grumbling to himself.

After a round of congratulations and questions, Issei left for home.

_Hyoudou Residence, night time_

'A powerful Sacred Gear huh?' Issei thought as he lay on his bed. He'd been processing the events of today since he'd gotten home a few hours ago.

**{One of the most powerful to exist, boy.} **Came a powerful voice in his mind. He sat bolt upright and looked around.

''Who said that?'' Issei said out loud.

**{I did. I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor.}**

'Wait, you're the spirit inside my Sacred Gear?' He asked it.

**{Yes. Our rival did a decent job in getting you to realise you have me. However, I'm not sure why he'd go out of his way to do so.}**

'Well that's Mercer. He's a nice guy when you get to know him. Sure he's lazy and a bit rude to practically everyone, but he's a good dude.'

**{That kind of thinking will only make you hesitate and get you killed when the time comes for us to fight. You know that kid?}**

Issei had to admit that Ddraig had a point. He didn't want to fight Mercer at all. Not just because he had experience in spades but because he wanted to consider him a friend for helping him attain this new power.

**{Also, I could sense that the White One is further along in the Gear evolution process than I am. You have a lot of catching up to do.}**

'I know, I know. Can we carry on with this tomorrow? For now I just wanna sleep. It's been a long day.'

_Mercer residence, at the same time_

'What do you mean you're a woman!?' Connor yelled at Albion as they now occupied the innermost recesses of his mind.

**[Exactly what I said. Surely it's not that surprising.]** replied a tall woman with long snowy white hair with several golden strands interwoven into her curled bangs. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue with a ring of white around the pupils. She wore a white suit of armour which was very similar to the Scale Mail Balance Breaker but was slimmer with less pointy bits and missing the helmet.

'But..But I..I thought you were a dude!' He shouted incredulously. Albion giggled. Yeah, powerful dragon spirits do that now.

**[At no point did I say I was male. Besides, I thought you'd have figured it out by now. What guy talks like I have for the past few days?]** she replied.

'Uh, I kinda just figured you were bitchy for a dude.' Connor said rubbing the back of his neck. Shit this was awkward.

Her left eye twitched in annoyance. **[Excuse me?] **she said darkly. **[Did you just call me bitchy?] **she growled. Connor backed away, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

'Now, now Albion. You know I didn't mean it. C'mon you know me. I just say things, you know.' Connor said trying to calm her down as she stalked closer to him. She got right up in his face and he closed his eyes, expecting her wrath to come fast and terrible. What he got wasn't a 36 hit Street Fighter combo and a Rasengan up the ass or Mortal Kombat fatality, but a hard flick on the forehead.

'Um, the fuck?' Connor asked, really confused. Albion gave him a stern look.

**[You're my host, my partner. I'm not going to punish you too badly. At least not this time. Anyways you should feel lucky. You're the first host I've let visit me like this.] **she said with a small smile.

'I guess I should huh. Well, It's nice to meet you face to face. It took a while but I guess it would happen anyway.' Connor said. Albion scoffed.

**[Look at you. I tell you that and suddenly you're Mr. Confident. Whatever. What's important is what you're gonna do about that Hyoudou kid. He's not too big a threat at all right now, so what's the plan?]**

Connor was silent for a few moments, keeping his thoughts to himself. Then he clicked his fingers. 'I got it, I'll have him train with me and Ophis. That'll either eliminate him straight away, or get him stronger for his peerage and for our fight.'

**[Jeez that's...cold, isn't it? You're pretty much placing a bet on whether or not he'll have a chance of surviving with Ophis. Is he just an obstacle to you?]** Albion said. Her tone was not accusing but a little taken aback at his cold decisiveness.

'There's also no guarantee I'll survive with her. Either we both survive and kill each other later, or one of us dies in training. Hell, perhaps both of us. Plus, Issei's not an obstacle to me. Not at all. It's just I can't afford to start making a friend out of him either.' he said somewhat sadly.

Albion put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. **[Alright then. Well I stand by any decision you make. Not like I have much choice but I support you. Good luck.]** With that, Connor woke up. Sunlight streamed in through his blinds, making lines of light across his room. He rolled onto his back and sighed.

''Just what the fuck was that?'' Connor said tiredly. Oddly enough on the other side of the neighbourhood, Issei said the exact same thing.

That was chapter 3 folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, criticise and give me your ideas. You guys so far have kept this going and helped me fight of the giant beast that is procrastination. The next chapter is the start of the Asia arc. I understand this is a bit slow and trust me it's getting on my nerves. Peace.


	5. Quality Ophis time and a clumsy nun?

Well, damn. My anime habits have got to chill. Haven't been writing because of it. Anyways, this is the next chapter.

The chess game of life

Chapter 4: Quality Ophis time and a clumsy nun?

_Wednesday, Morning_

Connor covered his mouth as he yawned. After last night's _interesting _conversation with Albion, he was sure he'd dealt with enough weird stuff to last the rest of the week. He stepped out of his room and looked down the hall, right at the door to Ophis' room. He still struggled with the fact that the Infinite Dragon God was basically a pint-sized free loader in his house. Now that he thought about it, besides brief encounters and ordering food, they hadn't actually maintained a conversation at any length at all. Despite what she was, Connor made the conscious decision to at least try to spend some time with her. They were living together until she got her dimension back so why not?

He stepped back into his room, changed into his Kuoh uniform and left the room closing the door behind him. He tiredly shuffled across the hall and down the stairs. Ophis stood close to the door, blankly staring at it.

''Uh, Ophis...Everything alright?'' Connor asked awkwardly. Why must the weird shit start now? She turned to him, with that same eerie stare.

''There's someone passed out at the door.'' She said blankly. Connor shuffled a little faster to get to the door. ''And I believe they've vomited up the door too.''

Connor stopped and turned to her. With a sigh he said ''Well, that's disgusting. My better judgement tells me to rub their face in it but I'm feeling oddly nice today, so let's not ruin it.'' he reached the door and upon opening it, recoiled and cringed in sheer disgust. It was the fastest he'd moved in a while actually.

''Oh God! The smell! It burns!'' he cried as the smell of alcoholic and spicy vomit stung his eyes and nose.

**[EWWW! That is just...Ewww!] **Albion yelled.

''Disgusting.'' Was was Ophis' contribution to this.

Slumped up against the wall to side of the door was a beautiful but vomit covered woman with long silver hair and white armour. A bottle was still clutched in her hand.

''Of course. It had to be her didn't it.'' Connor said, wondering what luck deity/deities he'd pissed off to deserve all of the weird and in this case, disgusting things he had to experience.

**[Oh yeah. Didn't she do this last time? But you know, all down your favourite shirt?] **Albion asked.

'Thanks for the helpful input Albion.' Connor thought dryly.

**[S'what I do.]**

Connor felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Ophis standing there with a large cup of water.

''Thanks.'' Connor said as he took it. He then tipped it and drenched the silver haired woman with the water. She stirred and groaned with the beginnings of a hangover. Running out of patience, Connor nudged her with his foot, then a little harder. The he just thought 'Fuck this.' and kicked the wall next to her really hard.

She sprang up and groggily looked around. Her gaze then settled on Connor and a weird smile made its way onto her face.

''Wait a minute. I, uh, um...remember you. You're that guy...what's your face? Oh yeah, Mercer, there we go!'' She said with a slur. She swayed as she tried to stand.

''Ugh, what are you doing here Rossweisse? Apart from decorating my door that is?'' Connor asked testily. ''No wait don't tell me, came to check the sales?'' he said sarcastically. He took in just how pathetic and undignified she looked right now and felt a slight twinge of pity. He really hated being laid back sometimes.

''I'm guessing you're gonna want coffee?'' he asked offhandedly. Rossweisse nodded holding her head.

''Yeah, that would be great, thanks.'' She replied gratefully. He let her go in first, cringing at the smell that followed after her. Definitely needed a shower. Connor checked the clock on the wall of the hallway and saw the time was 09:27.

'Late for school. Oh well, didn't feel like going in anyway.' he thought with a shrug. He walked to the living room to find Rossweisse sitting in _his_ chair, warily eyeing Ophis who sat on the sofa blankly staring back.

''Yo, Vomitron, go take a shower. Coffee will be ready when you're done. Bathroom's up the stairs, turn right and the third door down the hall.'' He said as he went to the kitchen. She nodded, kind of embarrassed at the nick name and went up the stairs to go for a shower.

Connor got to making the coffee but couldn't for the life of him figure out why Rossweisse would be here.

'I thought she was old man Odin's body guard. So on that little fact, why the hell would she be here of all places?' Connor palmed his face. 'Of course, either she just got drunk, or Odin threw a party.' he reasoned. 'But why here specifically. Odin hasn't once contacted me for social reasons so maybe he sent Rossweisse to carry a message? Ugh, my brain hurts.' He idly went about making coffee for the two of them, knowing Ophis wouldn't want any as he'd found out several days ago.

'Albion?'

**[Yes Mercer?]**

'It's been what, three chapters and a prologue and I haven't fought a single person or thing. What's the author doing?'

**[Painstakingly typing up everything that happens. Cut him some slack. Trust me, he wants to get to some action but he's not being to wise in how he starts his chapters, making it impossible to make any action happen.]**

'So he put Rossweisse here?'

**[Yup. Trust me, he's gonna make a lot of weird things happen.]**

'So now I have someone to blame for messing up my door.'

**[Look we're pulling an 'Age of extinction' in stopping the story over some bullshit issue that has nothing to do with anything, let's just get back to it and let the author do his thing.]**

'Ugh, fine.'

Connor heard the shower running and was thankful that finally that foul vomit smell was going to be gone. He may have seemed abrasive towards Rossweisse, but the truth was that despite his attitude, he did like her. He admired her serious demeanour and drive to anything she could despite criticism and doubt from others. He'd studied her report on the Trihexa; another beast he hoped he'd never have to see but probably would because of his shitty luck, and was fascinated.

Though, it was times like this that he wondered how she could be so serious when she ended up like this. It wasn't too long before he, Rossweisse and Ophis were sat at the table in his kitchen.

''So, what brings you here Rossweisse?'' Connor asked sipping his coffee. Rossweisse tore her cautious gaze from Ophis to answer him.

''Well, Odin sent me here to tell you something but I really don't know what it was, sorry.'' she replied, looking into her cup.

''Meh.'' was all Connor had to say. Rossweisse fixed him with a hard look.

''This could be crucial information and all you can say is 'meh'?'' she said critically.

Connor fixed her with a look of his own. ''I'm not the one who forgot what it was when delivering it.'' he retorted. The two glared at each other for over a minute until Ophis chimed in.

''Married couple.'' She said deadpan. Both Connor and Rossweisse looked mortified at her, then at each other, than back to Ophis. Not wanting to dig a bigger hole for themselves, they dropped the topic completely.

''Wait, now that you're actually here Ophis, I wanted to know when you'd start training me.'' Connor said. The girl's grey eyes locked onto him, and he could swear he saw some kind of cruel gleam in her eyes.

''As soon as possible. You've been busy, but now training takes precedence. I would ask that you have your opposite come here too. His help would be beneficial.''

Connor was surprised that she'd consider Issei as reliable help. What was more surprising was that it was his original intention to have Issei train with him but he didn't even need to suggest it.

''Alright, I'll tell him after school, depending on whether or not I'm sleeping by then.'' he replied. Both Ophis and Rossweisse levelled a look at him that made him think that perhaps sleeping could wait.

_Meanwhile, with Issei_

After a weird night finding out that Ddraig was a busty blonde in crimson armour with a serious attitude, Issei dragged himself out of his house and began his usual walk to school. However, about halfway there he saw a girl on the ground who seemed to have fallen over.

''Oh, I'm so clumsy, why do I keep falling over?'' he heard the girl mutter to herself. Issei grinned perversely as he could see her plain white panties from the position she was in. She reconstituted herself among her scattered belongings and turned around. Issei was treated to the sight of the girl's face. She was young, pretty, had bright green eyes and blonde hair. She wore the attire of a travelling nun. She had an air of innocence about her that, while endearing, carried staggering amounts of naivete.

Issei saw her scattered belongings and decided to lend a hand. He was a pervert, but a good hearted one.

''Hey let me help you out there. You alright?'' Issei said as he began to help her up. There was very little in the way of her possessions, which made him wonder just where she'd come from and why. Also, weren't girls supposed to have a ton of things with them on things like this?

''Yes I'm okay, really. Thank you.'' her voice was sweet and innocent, devoid of any contempt. Issei realised he was still holding her hand and pulled away quickly, putting his hand on the back of his head out of embarrassment. A sudden gust of wind caught the veil over her head and blew it away. Issei was quick to act, grabbing it before it could be carried off.

'Man she's totally my type! Blonde and busy gets me lusty!' he thought.

**{Oh, so I'm your type am I, boy?} **Ddraig interjected. Issei could hear the smirk in her voice.

'Uh, that's not what I meant!' Issei protested.

**{What, so I'm not good looking to you?}**

'Now you're just preying on my weakness to women. No fair Ddraig!'

He returned the veil to the girl who smiled sweetly to him. ''That was very sweet of you, thanks.''

''Oh it was no problem, really.'' he said kindly. 'Now I gotta keep this going...let's see.' he thought. ''So, uh...the weather's nice today am I right?''

'Dammit I just sounded like my grandmother!' he raged.

**{Smooth, real smooth} **Ddraig chuckled.

'Shut up! Now you sound like Mercer.'

''I'm sorry but, you see I'm a little lost. Do you think you could help me out?'' the girl asked with a blush staining her cheeks.

After a while of small talk and getting to know each other, Issei found that she was a nun from overseas assigned to work at the church in this town. He'd seen the cross around her neck and felt off. And not long after that, she'd healed a small boy's scraped knee and his left hand started feeling weird.

**{That girl has a Sacred Gear. However, I'm not sure which one. Keep a close eye on her, after all you're both opposed, don't forget that.} **Ddraig warned.

They walked for a little longer until the church was in view. ''Oh look, there it is, thank goodness we've found it!'' the girl said happily. However, Issei felt like every cell in his body was on the defensive upon looking at the church, every instinct telling him to get away.

''It's strange. I've never seen anyone up there.'' Issei said. The girl turned to him with a smile.

''I want to thank you properly. Would you mind going there with me?'' she asked.

''Uh, I can't, sorry. I have somewhere to be.'' he replied too quickly. His left arm was twitching and shaking. The girl's eyes dropped in disappointment.

''Oh okay. Well it was nice of you to help me find it. I'm Asia Argento.''

''And I'm Issei Hyoudou. And you are very welcome.'' he said honestly.

''It was a blessing meeting you here. I really hope we see each other again.'' Asia said genuinely. Issei blushed himself.

''Yeah, I hope so too.''

_Later at Kuoh academy_

''You must never go near the church again Issei.'' Rias admonished sternly. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes conveyed her warning.

''But why?'' Issei asked in confusion.

''For Devils like us the church Is enemy territory. I'm willing to bet that you felt strange approaching it.'' She explained. ''Simply setting foot inside of a church would cause major problems for both Angels and Devils.''

''So that's what I felt. When I got close to it I felt a chill and my left arm started being weird.'' Issei said.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. ''Sorry but I have to borrow Issei for a while.'' Coming out of the shadows wearing a white hoodie, black jeans and black and white converse was Connor. He flashed them both a grin.

''What do you need to borrow my servant for?'' Rias asked. Connor held up his hands in a placative way.

''Why so hostile, jeez? I'm gonna make ol' Issei here a hell of a lot stronger, so be a little grateful.'' he said testily.

''Go on Issei, see you tomorrow.'' Rias said with a heavy sigh before leaving. Issei turned to Connor who grinned again.

''I'm not gonna enjoy this am I?'' Issei asked with a gulp. Connor's grin widened.

''Haha, no. No you are not.'' he replied with a laugh.

_Mercer residence_

''Welcome to my humble abode Issei.'' Connor said kicking off his shoes. Issei took his off and followed Connor to the living room.

''Why did your doorway smell weird?'' Issei asked making Connor cringe.

''Let's just not go there yeah?'' Connor said quickly. He looked around seeing no sign of Rossweisse or Ophis.

''Where the hell are they?'' he asked himself.

''Oh hey Mercer!'' came the cheery voice of Rossweisse. She came down the stairs wearing something more casual than her Valkyrie armour. She wore a white blouse and blue jeans, a welcome change from vomit stained armour.

''Hey Rossweisse. This is Issei Hyoudou, the other one.'' he said casually while Issei glared at him, seething with jealousy.

''Dude! You got a chick living with you!?'' he yelled.

''She's not living here dude relax.'' he replied calmly.

''Wouldn't be so sure.'' came the monotone voice of Ophis from the living room, who wasn't there a moment ago. Sense made? None.

''Wait, what do you mean Ophis?'' Connor said on the edge of a mini breakdown.

''I'm living here from now on. Until I can remember what it was Odin wanted me to tell you, I'll be staying here so it's convenient for me when I can remember.'' Rossweisse said seriously.

''Oh fuck my life.'' Connor said miserably. His life seemed to be spiralling out of his control, all at the hands of powerful females too. ''Don't I get a say?'' he whined.

Rossweisse shook her head, a smug smile on her face all the while. ''Anyway Issei, I brought you here to meet Ophis. She's gonna be training us from now on.''

Issei tilted his head to the side.''How, she's just a little kid?'' Connor laughed at this.

''Oh, you'd be surprised.'' Connor said with a grin that said 'You're probably not gonna walk away from this the same way. Or at all.'

Ophis swung her hand up and back down, ripping open a black void. ''Go inside. It's a pocket dimension.'' She said before entering. Connor rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

''Divine Dividing, Balance Breaker.'' In a burst of white light, the white and blue metal wings flexed outward and pearl-white armour started to engulf Connor's body with the White Dragon Scale Mail.

Issei stood in amazement. ''Dude, you look like a fucking Gundam! Does mine do that?''

Connor looked at Issei. ''It will in time. For now, we got training to do. Let's go!'' he said as he flexed his wings and flew into the void. Issei gulped and stepped inside, followed by Rossweisse. She had no real reason to go in other than to observe just what was about to happen.

Three Dragons were about to clash, and anyone who would pass up watching it was certainly a fool.

Okay so that's that done with sorry for the wait. Finally we're gonna see some action! Remember the usual. Like, favourite, review, criticise etc. And please if you have ideas let me know, I want your input. Peace.


	6. Emperors and the Dragon God

**Sorry for neglecting this story like a bad parent but I had some commitment issues. Oh how terribly similar that sounds to me in real life (I'm not bitter!) Anyways this is the update. Gonna make it longer than the other chapters, which is what I'm aiming for with the other stories but I'm afraid Velvet Detective might just have to get thrown off because like an irresponsible parent I'm sort of leaving it out in the rain of cyberspace, ignored and not really known to exist. Oh well, enough of my prattle and possibly offensive analogies, on with the thing.**

The chess game of life

Chapter 5: Emperors and the Dragon God

Upon entering the rift, all colour was sucked from their view. Surrounding them was a monotone grey expanse of never ending nothingness. Ophis wasn't affected but Connor and Issei were turned grey and black. The two looked over themselves in mild panic.

''Where'd my colour go!?'' Issei yelled, patting his torso and arms. Connor didn't say anything, just observed his hand in front of his face. Ophis turned to them, her silence foreboding and her power rising.

''Your training starts now.'' She said, sending a volley of snakes forth, forcing the two to dodge. Issei stumbled and tripped, scrambling to his feet to run. Connor flew above Ophis and divided her power. However, his scale mail sparked with Ophis' energy and exploded. Connor crashed down with smoke trailing him.

'What the hell was that!? Albion?' Connor thought in shock. He staggered to his feet, never taking his eyes off of Ophis, who was currently sending a torrent of snakes after Issei, more out of amusement than anything else.

**[She completely nullified the division. Perhaps we could make some use of the stumbling wonder over there.]** Albion said, making Connor look towards Issei. A light bulb pinged to life in his head as an idea struck him.

'Albion I could kiss you! We'll just divide his power every time he increases his.' He replied with glee. Albion just chuckled.

**[Well I was getting at using him as a meat shield while we formulate a plan but your idea's good too I guess.] **She said with amusement. Connor flew over to Issei, lifting off of the ground and out of the way of the snakes.

''Issei, make use of that Sacred Gear. You need to power up. If you can do that while I keep Ophis distracted, we might have a chance of surviving.'' Connor said urgently.

Issei cast him a confused look. ''What? Me? Dude, you're the Gundam here not me, can't you just divide her power?'' he said, near freaking out.

''And get blown up again? Yes, why don't I.'' Connor said flatly. He dropped Issei, letting him roll to a stop.

''We're not meant to die here. Not like this. So don't let me down Issei, cos I'm counting on you.'' Connor said, a little disgusted with himself for the little emotional display but if it got the plan in motion, it would have to do. ''Besides, if I survive and you die, I'm gonna have a harem for myself. Can't really do that when you're dead. Eh, Issei?'' Connor said with an evil smirk.

Hook line and fucking sinker.

''Alright, I got ya. But there's no way in hell you're getting a harem as big as mine, you hear me!?'' Issei declared proudly, doubling his power as he did so. A new fire of determination was blazing in his eyes.

'Horny idiots, gotta love 'em.' Connor thought, cackling sadistically in his head. He then sped off towards Ophis, calling upon his rusty magical abilities. Now despite being rusty, he possessed an impressive wealth of magical energy and abilities, ranging from bodily reinforcement, kinetic acceleration, gravity warping, time manipulation to a small degree, and finally a magic called Soul Saviour, alongside generic magician spells and abilities. He gathered his inherent magical prowess and abundance of body destroying magic styles came from his mother. Oh well, tale for another time.

Ophis took no surprise in Connor's charge at her, but was somewhat perturbed at the fact that when she unleashed another wave of snakes at him, he duped her. He did so by accelerating his own speed with the kinetic acceleration and then slowing her perception with his time bending. With this, he evaded her attack and landed a solid hit into her side with a mean right hook.

Ophis winced, but instead of recoiling with the pain, she ignored it and smacked his arm away while conjuring more snakes up. She then peppered him with a hail of magically charged exploding snakes at close range, sending purple and black arcs of energy and dust up into the air.

Rossweisse watched in awe as they traded attacks. Ophis didn't seem winded in the slightest at the heavy blow that she knew would wound a high class Devil. Connor seemed to be showing some of his hidden abilities, but holding back while he did. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure he had a strategy in place. She knew first hand how meticulous and callously decisive he could be, having beaten Ajuka in a game of chess during his time staying with the Gremory clan. However, his version of demonstrating his strategic might would be boasting about having beaten hardcore Korean StarCraft 2 players.

She'd watched him play his games, compete against others, and almost always come out on top by using logic and observation as key components to the strategic machine that was his mind. Woe to those who think him lax in mind as well as body. Then a frightening thought struck her.

'Is he planning to use the other boy as a living power supply? By psyching him up and pushing his buttons, he's made him fall for one of his simplest traps. Damn, you just never stop do you Mercer? Always scheming. Always watching. That boy doesn't know who his enemy really is in the grand scheme of things. I pity him. I really do.' Rossweisse thought sadly. Unless the Hyoudou boy sharpened up and got strong, Connor would crush him. No ifs or buts, he'd simply crush the poor boy.

The combat intensified between the Ouroboros and the Hakuryuukou as rapid fire spells and earth shaking strikes were traded between the two, however unlike Ophis, Connor was really feeling his mortality. His body, or anyone's body really, wasn't made to continuously use the rare physics bending magics he wielded.

**[Please Mercer, you're tearing yourself apart. Stop this! You're literally breaking yourself down from the inside out!] ** Albion warned frantically. She was right and Connor knew this, however he knew he didn't have it in him to just give in. He'd calculated through the amount of time that had passed and the time slows he'd used that about seven minutes had passed, and Issei would be at full power at any second. He'd immediately seize his chance to yoink some of Issei's power when he could.

He was panting heavily and drenched in sweat. His mouth was filled with the metallic tang of blood as he over exerted himself. He slowed time once more to put some distance between him and Ophis and bolted towards Issei, roughly grabbing him by the shoulder.

''Divine Dividing!'' Connor yelled, feeling the sudden rush of Issei's energy flooding his own reserves with renewed vigour. Issei, while having half of his reserves, physically shook as he felt a lot of his power leave him.

'Was this his plan? Milk me for power!? Bastard!' Issei though. The idea of someone he considered a friend using him angered him to no end.

**{Did you honestly think he was keeping you out of the fight to help you? Naive boy. His power centres around absorbing the power of others, and since he can't take power from the Ouroboros, that only leaves you, the only one of the two of you capable of generating your own power.}** Ddraig scolded harshly. **{He's clearly a strategist, a tactical fighter. Take everything he does with a grain of salt, especially in combat. In future, try to predict his movements and the results of his strategies through the means he uses.} **She advised.

Issei's anger wouldn't cool, and his power began to multiply rapidly. The Boosted Gear began to change shape, becoming larger and gaining more golden spikes. The gem in the back of the gauntlet glowed furiously with green light.

''Hey, Issei.'' He looked up to see Connor smirking at him, his helmet shattered and his face bleeding, making his ghost white hair on the right side take on a light red tinge. ''If drop the ball here and don't get your Scale Mail within the next five minutes, I'm gonna start shrinking things. Wanna know what things?'' Connor's smirk grew cruel as his eyes twinkled with sadistic mirth.

''W-what?'' Issei asked, growing increasingly nervous.

''I'm gonna shrink the tits of every girl in school using my Half Dimension ability. I won't get into the specifics of it but basically everything around me of my choosing gets smaller. And you know what that would mean for dear Rias and Akeno. Oh, and what about poor Koneko, not much to speak of in the first place and it'd be such a-'' Connor stopped as he heard Issei growling with his head down, hair covering his darkened eyes. He grinned triumphantly as his calculations were spot on.

''You son of a bitch!'' Issei snarled, his eyes glowing with power as his Boosted Gear multiplied his power to new heights. ''You really think I'm gonna let you get away with that!? Well guess again shit for brains, cos I'm gonna build a harem some day, and no girl in it is gonna suffer at your hands! So fuck you!'' With a roar of pure rage and hormone induce passion for his ambitious perversions, Boosted Gear awoke to it's next stage.

**{BALANCE BREAKER!}** Came the voice of Ddraig as crimson plates of armour engulfed Issei's body. Verdant green eyes sparked to life as the armour completed its formation. It was very different in design to the White Dragon Scale Mail, as it had a long fully functional plated tail rather than wings.

'Wonderful! Issei you wonderfully dull witted beauty, you made my job so much easier! Now I don't have to go through an entire fucking coaching programme for your dumb ass!' Connor thought with barely contained triumphant glee.

**[He truly is a wonder isn't he. I don't believe I've ever seen a person with such passion for one's own lewd dreams. Honestly, you have the most amusing rival.] **Albion said with a small laugh.

Ophis watched quietly, knowing that for now, her job was done. It was a pleasant surprise for her that the pervert had unlocked his Balance Breaker in one session, all because of the size of a collective of girl's breasts was under threat. She came to the conclusion that her two would be assistants were a sociopathic master tactician and a pervert of raw monstrous power. Worse help could be asked for.

However, Connor was not getting off of the hook easily with Issei. In fact, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, Issei looked like he genuinely wanted to kill his rival for his comments. He struck out, surprising Connor as his fist collided with the white Scale Male chest plate. Connor was rattled by the force of the blow as he slid backwards. Connor grinned savagely.

''You wanna do this Issei? I'm warning you once we start, we're not stopping til one of us drops.'' He said, barely containing his excitement. Issei said nothing and rushed with another strike. Connor was ready and blocked the strike, bombarding his less experienced rival with a flurry of quick blows and a final straight kick to the chest. Issei stumbled back, but was ready to strike again.

''Okay then. If that's how you want it.'' Connor growled, clicking his armoured fingers. With the snap of his finger tips, the exact points in which Connor struck Issei with his light attacks glowed with small orange magic circles, Issei noticed the glow all too late as they lifted from his armour, expanded and slammed back into it, detonating and causing a huge explosion of white fire.

The entire rift shook from the blast but seemed to still be stable. Issei charged from the flames, his armour slightly charred and dented but otherwise fine. Issei threw several high punches that Connor dodged. He ducked under a hay maker and hit with an uppercut to the ribs which hurt even under the armour. He then grabbed Issei's faceplate. ''Divide!'' He shouted, absorbing more of Issei's power.

With the fresh power rush flowing through him, he pounded away at Issei's helmet and face plate, cracking them as the metal groaned from the strain of the blows. Issei hadn't given up. As the eight blow threatened to rain down, he grabbed Connor's fist and head butted his exposed head, dizzying him. Issei wrapped his armour's tail around one of Connor's left leg and swung him off of his feet, but had missed one minor detail.

''Heh, I have wings idiot.'' Connor said evilly. He flapped his bright blue translucent wings and took off, leaving Issei hanging off of his leg by his tail. He flew up high and violently set into a dive bomb straight towards the shifting, colourless ground of the rift. At just a scant metre and a half above the ground, Connor somersaulted forward, swinging Issei with him, driving Issei viscously into the ground on his back, shattering the back of his armour and helmet. Connor heard Issei retch as he coughed up blood from the sheer force of the impact.

He lay there panting and beaten after being used as a human flail. Well, Devil but meh, technicalities. Connor, once realising Issei wasn't getting up just yet, calmed himself down, pushing out the rush of battle he felt.

''You're too inexperienced to even dream of beating me at this point. But I'll tell ya, that head butt hurt like a bitch.'' He said jovially. ''But honestly, you've got some serious potential. Keep going like that and you'll have a harem in no time.'' He complimented, offering Issei a hand. The downed Sekiryuutei laughed painfully and took his frienemy's hand, letting himself be pulled up.

**[Well would you look at that, the author actually got his lazy ass working and got some action in this story.]**

'Oh yeah. Well, it was bound to happen at some point. But right now I just wanna keel over and sleep.' Connor thought tiredly.

**[Just like you, you go from sociopathic battle maniac to tired teenager in the space of a minute. It seems like I truly do have an interesting partner.]** Albion said with a laugh.

'You're damn right you do.'

Rossweisse rushed over to Connor, seeing him bleeding from a wound inflicted by a dragon powered head butt.

''Hey, are you gonna be alright?'' She asked, her voice full of concern. Connor grinned good naturedly and waved it off.

''I'd like to say I'll be fine, but this really, really fucking hurts.'' he said with a grimace as his entire head throbbed. ''Hey Ophis, do us a solid and open the rift please.'' The Ouroboros nodded and swiped her index finger through the air, opening the way to Mercer's living room. They stepped through and were glad to regain their colour while Ophis closed the rift.

Connor shuffled towards his personal favourite chair and looked at the clock in the hallway.

'Only 05:28? It felt like we were in there for way longer. Is that rift basically a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?' he thought. Ophis had done what she usually did, disappeared to her room like Connor would if he could actually move. Issei was struggling to stay awake and Rossweisse was busy treating the wound on Connor's forehead. He wasn't sure why she was so concerned about him, but he guessed it had something to do with being grateful for offering her a place to stay. Yes ''offering''.

Both Emperors allowed their armour to fade and were finally able to relax, with Issei casting Connor jealous looks at Rossweisse's treatment of him. Connor just gave him a smug look that simply said ''Suck it''.

That night was peaceful as there was nothing left to do. Issei left, despite Connor's offer to let him stay for the night. Oddly enough, Rossweisse had a strange reaction to that. Strange as in she was a little more cheerful once he was gone. Connor wasn't what one would call dense, but he wouldn't go assuming things right off the bat without any substantial proof of his suspicion.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong. Hither Comes another shitty school day_

_Thursday, Morning_

Connor left his house to begin the brutal slog to school. It was a task he equated with eating his own hands. Technically it served a good purpose but it was still fucking painful. Cheerful girls and generic perverted boys passed him on the way as he wandered to school, halfway between harsh reality and the bliss of dreams. The day before had taken its toll on him, his body had taken unreasonably long to recover from the mana burn damage, simply the damage inflicted upon a magician when the magic they use begins to convert the user's body into mana, causing damage to the body's internal systems. It was mainly an issue with rare and extremely powerful magics.

He entered the main lobby in which students chatted with each other before their lessons began. Standing in the shadows, leaning against a pillar was the President of the Student Council. She was a stern and disciplined girl with a good head on her shoulders. Her name was Sona Shitori, or as anyone with any clue about the 72 pillars and the three factions would know her, she was Sona Sitri, heiress to the house of Sitri.

She watched as Connor tiredly lumbered his way in, looking as unkempt and roguish as always. Her analytical gaze had swept over him several times during his time at Kuoh. From what she observed, he was a person that liked things in his set out way, organised chaos. Where others see fault, he sees utility. He was careful in his actions and had a keen intellect that was nearly at the very top of the boards. But he was a slacker, and generally tried to remain under the radar and away from crowds. He didn't have any friends at the school, preferring to spend his time alone doing...whatever it is he does. In short, he was a puzzle box to her that needed to be solved.

Rias had informed her of his power. She could sense it a mile away. She decided that the best way to approach this particular puzzle was to get familiar with it, then crack it open when she'd found an opening. With a deep breath, she started her personal mission to crack him open for all his little secrets.

Connor sat on a small marble bench leaning against a wall. His body and mind were completely shot. It briefly made him wonder how Issei must feel, being new to his Balance Breaker and getting grand slammed from roughly 1500 feet.

He was about to doze off again until a voice interrupted him.

''Excuse me, are you feeling alright?'' Connor looked at the sleep stealing fiend to see what he could say was one of the most beautiful girls in Kuoh. She had bespectacled magenta eyes that almost seemed to glow, raven black hair in a pageboy cut. (**AN: I'm actually unclear on the names of haircuts, I only know short, shaved or bald**) She had flawless pale skin and radiated an aura of stern resolve and firmness. Of course, Sona Sitri.

''Which answer out of yes or no do you think sounds more like a lie?'' Connor replied. Sona raised an eyebrow at him.

''You need something?'' Connor asked, knowing her no nonsense attitude.

She nodded.''Yes. I'd like you to accompany me to the student council room. I have some matters to discuss with you.'' She said crisply, turning and walking in a brisk pace. Connor's interest was piqued, but he was prepared for bullshit about ''stuff he shouldn't have done but the bastard deserved it''.

Upon arrival to the student council rooms, all of its members were present, including the vice president, Tsubaki Shinra. In the centre of the room was a table with two opposing chairs either side. On the table was something that made Connor grin. It was a chessboard with the pieces already set out.

''So.'' Sona said turning to him with a small challenging smile. ''Care for a game?''

**And that's that folks. Whoa, finished this at 06:29am. I need sleep. Anyways, review, fav, follow, criticise, and for the love of the great lord Chin Chin, produce ideas. I like ideas, they're fun. Anyways, this has been BrutalAftershock, peace.**


	7. The what Dance?

The chess game of life

Chapter 6: The what Dance?

The room was tense, the warm air stifling, the silence oppressive. Two tactical minds had their gazes keenly fixed on the chequered battlefield before them. Stratagem after stratagem, tactic after tactic, each to fool and conquer the opponent was used or foiled. Sona had 8 of her black pieces left. Her Rooks, one Bishop, one Knight and four Pawns had been removed. Connor had 10 of his white pieces. He'd lost both of his Knights, a Rook, a Bishop and two Pawns.

So far the match had been going somewhat poorly for Sona. In fact, she could confidently say that he'd been her most challenging opponent yet, with Rias being a close second. She'd found Connor's play style odd as he'd used his more valueable pieces as soon as he could, not batting an eye when he'd lost them. To many, they would seem like amateurish mistakes but she'd realised all to late that she'd left herself wide open to his Pawns, which were responsible for taking out her Rooks, a Knight and three Pawns.

She sat in contemplative silence as she carefully considered her moves. Her peerage looked on in deathly silence as they watched their King strain her mind to find openings and valid, effective moves. She found none. Connor had the board on lock down, so no matter where she went, she'd lose a piece either way.

''I've seen Warhammer players with less of a poker face than you. Seriously, you should be a gambler.'' Connor said with a smirk. She ignored him, focused solely on making a wise move. Connor however, was slowly falling asleep in his chair. He knew that sooner or later his tiredness was going to make him go face first into the chess board or make a stupid mistake. His eyes felt heavy. Really, really heavy.

'Yup, I can't stay awake. Fuck it.' Connor thought as he let sleep take him and his face meet the chess board, scattering the pieces and startling Sona. Her peerage didn't know what to make of it as they hadn't quite expected that.

''So I guess by default, you win.'' Tsubaki said. Sona only shook her head, a look of great dissatisfaction upon her face.

''No. I won't win by technicality or...whatever this is.'' She said gesturing to the slumped Hakuryuukou. ''Besides, he would've won anyway.''

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Tsubaki asked, shocked that Sona would say such a thing. Pushing up her glasses Sona began.

''If you looked carefully, he used up his more, let's say, higher tier pieces as his first offensive. By doing that, he'd lured me into believing that if I could have eliminated them, his Pawns would be useless by the time I'd got to his side of the board. I was wrong. He'd opened up clear paths for his Pawns, and placed them in such a way that after I'd gotten rid of his first pieces, he'd already had the board locked down to his advantage. He'd have carried on, rendering my moves useless until checkmate.'' Sona surmised.

Tsubaki was quite surprised. She knew Connor was a slacker in class, always sleeping and messing with teachers in ways that were in some cases nothing short of comedic genius. But he was witty and sharp. It was only now that she saw his wit extended to a formidable tactical mind capable of really intuitive and dominating stratagems. It seemed that he was really more than he was letting on.

''In any case, he really does seem like he could be quite the asset to us. With a strong tactical mind like his, rating games will be a lot easier. With him around, you could focus on your own defences while he handles issuing commands. It's really a chance we shouldn't pass up.'' Tsubaki said, quite impressed.

''I don't disagree with you but it seems Rias is quite keen to make use of him simply for the fact he has Divine Dividing. If she did manage to sway him, she'd be nearly unstoppable with both Red and White on her side. However, I doubt Mercer would make it so easy to recruit him. He'd most likely try to toy with us in the process.'' Sona replied. ''Plus he seems rather proud of the things he can do without being a Devil.''

Tsubaki gave her King a knowing look. ''You don't want to take that away from him.'' Sona nodded silently. She knew deep down she'd feel the exact same way if she were a human capable of incredible things without the aid of being another entity entirely. The sense of pride that would come with being human, yet able to reach heights others can only dream of, some Devils included.

''I think we should leave it in his hands. It's his humanity we're talking about, and that's something no human should lose without consent.'' Sona said. Suddenly Connor burst out laughing. He looked up wiping a tear out of his eyes as he struggled to contain the giggles. Sona and Tsubaki looked at him like he'd just murdered someone.

''Sorry, I heard all that and, while sweet, was just a little bit cringy. Still though you've got a point, I would make the 12 labours of Hercules look easy compared to what it would take to make me a Devil.'' Connor said with a grin.

''You weren't even conscious!'' Tsubaki yelled, making Connor grin wider.

''I'm a talented guy, what can I say.'' he replied.

''Arrogant as well it seems.'' Sona huffed with a roll of her eyes. An idea struck Connor and his grin went from humoured to pure evil.

''Oh by the way Sona, I was speaking to Serafall not too long ago and she was talking about how she wanted to see her dear wittle sister so very much.'' Connor said sounding cutsie at the end of it. Sona gained a panicked look as he mentioned her older sister. She had no idea Connor would know her, and given his way of thinking, he'd monopolise that little fact both for fun and when he needed too.

''How do you know my sister!?'' Sona exclaimed, losing her composure. Connor just smiled at her.

''Now that would be telling now wouldn't it? Let's just say I've spent a good deal of time in the underworld, Sona Sitri.'' Connor replied emphasising her last name.

''So I'd be right in guessing you've had contact with the Pillars then, including my clan?'' Sona asked as she regained her composure.

''Yup. Nice bunch for the most part. You ever played chess with Ajuka? Trust me, if you ever do, you need to mention how I beat him and rub it in. Some of the funniest shit ever I swear!'' Connor said as he erupted into laughter again. Sona and Tsubaki kept being shocked and surprised by the amount of information he was letting out. One thing was for sure, and that was this guy was weird. Weird and just flat out crazy.

_Lesson time. Yay!_

_Dance class...Wait what? Sports hall...The hell's going on here?_

To say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He was the only guy in a class full of girls, in a dance class. Not only were his class mates hot, but his dance teacher was too. Not only were they all wearing criminal sports wear, but he was _the only guy _in there! He gulped, totally out of his comfort zone. He could be confident and charming but this was pushing it. He was still a teenager after all.

''Alright everyone, I'm Ms. Shinogawa, and I'm your dance teacher for the year. I hope we get along everyone!'' the bubbly teacher said. The way she she moved around made everything jiggle, making Connor gulp again.

''Question.'' Connor said, keeping an even tone though still on the edge of freaking out. ''Since when was dance a thing?'' Ms. Shinogawa cast her crimson gaze over to him. She smiled sweetly, noting he was the only male in the group.

''Oh, well it's been part of the curriculum since before Kuoh was co-ed. Must be awkward for you though right?'' she said in a softer tone.

''Awkward isn't adequate for this but I guess. If we're going with partners, you mind if I go solo?'' asked hopefully. With a smile still on her face, she shook her head.

''Nope, sorry. I'm sure you understand that this is designed so that you can connect with people in a new way as well as keep fit, so if you partner up, you might just make a friend or too. Good deal, no?'' she said in her ever upbeat tone.

Connor hung his head dejectedly. ''Yes miss.'' he said with a loud sigh. Now he wasn't against partnering up with a girl, it's just that...well it's dance class! He didn't know how to dance. Well, he did, but it was one dance in particular that he had spent years learning and mastering that he one day hoped to unleash upon those who beheld him.

''I'm sure he wouldn't mid if one of us went with him.'' Rias interjected, confidently pushing some some of her crimson locks behind her ear. Connor flashed her a 'What's your angle?' look.

''I'm sure he'd prefer if I was his partner though.'' Akeno said with that ever present smile. Connor could already see where this was going, and it didn't look pretty for him.

''Oh my, you seem like a popular man...'' Shinogawa trailed off so Connor could introduce himself.

''Name's Mercer. Sorry for the delayed introduction but you know, circumstances n' all.'' he replied, dodging her comment.

_Near the end of dance class_

''Alright Mercer it's your turn. Present the class with your solo routine!'' she said excitedly. Connor breathed deeply. If he could handle Akeno's admittedly hot, but sadistic flirting, he could handle this. And by some divine will or sheer dumb luck, next to the CD player at the top of a stack of CD cases was, _that album.___Connor grinned widely, realising his dancing destiny would be fulfilled this day.

''Miss. Shinogawa, I have a request. I would like the CD at the top of the pile to be played, and a specific song, selected by my hand alone, to be turned on while I do this.'' he said with a renewed confidence. Shinogawa nodded and she allowed him to do his thing. Then silence filled the room as Connor's dream would be realised any second now.

The song was none other than '_It's not unusual' _by Tom Jones. Connor sprung into action, unleashing his ultimate dance. The legendary Carlton Dance from a long since finished American sitcom about one man's rise to become the Fresh Prince. His body moved of its own accord, going with the rhythm of the song, surrendering to the music and all anyone could do was stare as he danced with the biggest grin they'd ever witnessed upon his face.

Soon all was silent save for Connor's panting as he began to recover from the dance. No one moved or said a word. What could they say? Connor, in a state of euphoria, hopped, skipped and jumped out of the sports hall, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Everyone left in silence, still not sure what to say or think.

_Mercer Residence_

The door slammed open as an incredibly happy Mercer waltzed through into his house, twirling and kicking his door shut. ''Honey I'm home!'' he called happily. Rossweisse poked her head around the living room doorway.

''You seem...happy. Who the hell are you?'' she said with sarcasm lacing her tone. Mercer skipped merrily into the living room, grabbed Rossweisse in a hug, spun her around, put her on the sofa and sat down in his chair. He let out a contented sigh as his face was still one of immense triumph and satisfaction.

The Valkyrie was blushing madly but refused to acknowledged it. ''The hell was that about Mercer!?'' she squeaked in embarrassment. He just let out another happy sigh.

''I did it Rossweisse. I finally did it!'' he cheered as he raised his arms to proclaim his victory.

''What did you do that would leave you..like, well...this?'' she asked. He flashed her a smile and laughed loudly.

''The Carlton Dance. For years I've been studying it and mastering it's moves, and finally in dance class, I managed to perform it for all to see. It was glorious.'' he said. Rossweisse didn't know what this dance was or where it came from, but for some reason it intrigued her.

It was dark out now. The ORC was busy with contracts and all seemed right with the world. For now anyway.

_Summoner's residence, night time_

Issei arrived at his destination on his bike (tragic I know) still bitter about having to use a bike to get around while the others could teleport. What kind of bullshit was that? He approached the house to find the door ajar. It was dark inside and the atmosphere felt odd.

'The door's open. Isn't that a little dangerous?' Issei thought as he stepped inside. He wandered though the hallway and decided to announce his presence. ''Don't be freaked out but I'm coming inside.'' he said as he walked into the living room. It was dark with a little bit of candle light. ''Well at least they set the mood.''

He stepped further inside but stepped in something, warm, wet and sticky (**A/N: Jeez that sentence just looks wrong.**) ''Eww!'' Issei yelped as he hopped back from the puddle. He checked his foot with his hand and pulled it away. His fingers were covered in blood. Fresh blood.

''Punish the wicked. A good saying to live by. Especially coming from a holy man.'' A man with white-silver hair looked around at Issei from his seat on the sofa with his tongue out and a wild look in his blood red eyes.

''Who are you? Did you do this!?'' Issei questioned as he tried to calm his nausea.

''Yes. And what of it?'' the red eyed man asked nonchalantly. He stood up and faced him.

''They were innocent. Why would you do this!?'' Issei asked angrily. It bewildered him how someone could just admit to killing as if it was insignificant.

''They weren't innocent. They're just as corrupt as the shitty Devils I do so enjoy cutting to pieces.'' he said, excitement creeping into his voice. Issei tensed up, sensing an imminent fight. ''I am Freed Sellzen, Stray-Exorcist and killer of Devils like you. What about you fuckface, got a name?'' he said, not really caring whether or not the Devil had a name.

Issei said nothing but summoned his Boosted Gear. If Mercer had taught him anything, it was to be ready for anything from anyone. In a flash, literally, Issei was down on one knee as Freed had fired a round into his leg. The blessed round tore and burned through the flesh just above his left knee, spraying blood and bits of tendon across the floor.

''Gaaah!'' Issei cried as the burning overwhelmed him. Freed grinned wildly and stuck his tongue out.

''Blessed rounds. Burns doesn't it? It's just what you fucking Devils deserve! But not only do I have a totally badass gun that fires blessed rounds, but also'' he pulled a sword hilt from his side and it erupted to life in its true form as a sword of light ''A fucking lightsaber!''

_Mercer Residence_

'You feel that Albion?' Mercer said to the Dragon spirit.

**[Yeah. Seems like Red's host is in trouble. You're going aren't you.]** She stated rather than asked.

'Of course I am. Nobody's killing Issei but me. I won't like it, but I will win. Anyways, now's not the time for that. Let's go!'

_Summoner's Residence_

''I told you to make sure nothing would get in, and you couldn't even do that!'' Freed bellowed angrily as he kicked the nun on the floor.

''No, Asia! Stop it you bastard!'' Issei roared as he struggled to stand. He began to feel hopeless as he couldn't stand and couldn't do anything but watch Asia take a savage beating from the psychotic Exorcist.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. He didn't know from where until the wall behind Freed exploded in a shower of dust and splinters with the sound of the Dixie horn as none other than Mercer had arrived.

'Why the fuck does he have a Dixie horn?' was what ran through Issei and Freed's heads at that moment.

''Hey buddy!'' Mercer roared as Freed was immediately kicked right in the dick by a Scale Mail plated foot. He was launched across the room with a squeak coming from him as he hit the wall.

''Issei. Where's your armour dude?'' Mercer asked. Issei looked at him dumbly.

''Why do you have a Dixie horn?'' he replied, hoping he didn't have to explain that he'd completely forgotten he'd had it.

''Ah ah ah. No, bad Issei. Answer the question.'' Mercer ordered pointing an armoured finger at him.

''Never mind that, I need to check on Asia!'' Issei said panicked as he scrambled towards her. However, the resident psychopath wouldn't go down that easy. Like lightning he was up and attacking again. He aimed for Issei with his gun and fired, only to have the bullet blocked by Mercer's wing.

''Oh look, another fucking Devil for me to play with!'' he said readying his sword. His face was one of pure excitement and hunger for battle.

Connor grinned. ''You're wrong about me being a Devil but you look like fun. Let's play!'' He growled evilly as he charged rapidly at Freed, propelling himself with his wings. Connor's fists clashed with Freed's sword as they traded blows. Freed back flipped and landed on the back of the sofa and rained blessed rounds on Mercer.

''Blessed rounds won't work on me dumbass!'' Connor mocked as he back handed Freed across the room, picked up the sofa and threw it at him. Freed narrowly dodged by rolling.

''If you're not a Devil then what are you? There's no fucking way you're a human so come on tell me!'' Freed said as he evaded some rapid fire spells from Mercer.

''I'm a human, nothing more nothing less. But I'm not like the innocents you kill for fun. No, I'll actually try killing you instead.'' Connor replied coldly.

Several more people entered the room via portal. It was Rias and the rest of her peerage, and she looked pretty pissed.

''Oh look, more Devils for me to kill. Must be my birthday.'' Freed said causing the other Devils to look over at him.

''Mercer, what are you doing here?'' Rias questioned, not at all expecting to have see him there. She could tell he'd rolled his eyes as she anticipated a sarcastic comment.

''Nothing much, just saving the day, being awesome. The usual. Hey Kiba, you're a swordsman right?'' Mercer asked. Kiba nodded with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes, why?''

''Okay cool, take over for me would ya?'' Connor said and withdrew from his fight. Kiba stepped forward, instantly recognising by the uniform that the other combatant was someone from the Vatican. A Stray-Exorcist by the looks of things. He drew his sword without hesitation.

''Oh so you wanna fight me? Well then come on, make this fun for me.'' Freed goaded and attacked.

However, Freed didn't intend to just fight one Devil, he wanted to kill all of them. That lead to him having the same sofa being thrown at him for the second time that evening courtesy of Koneko.

''I'm sensing several Fallen heading here and quickly. We need to go.'' the small girl said. Rias nodded and ordered Akeno to open a portal. Issei was hoisted over Koneko's shoulder and carried towards the portal despite his struggles.

''Hey, what about Mercer and Asia!?'' he cried. Rias gave him a sympathetic look.

''I'm sorry, but the portal is only for members of Gremory to use. Mercer is more than capable of taking care of himself, and I know he'll get Asia out. Trust him.'' she said, noting bitterly how she was trying to convince herself to as well.

''She's right you know.'' Mercer said. ''I'll get the nun outta here and blow this weirdo's ass sky high while I do it.'' he said reassuringly. ''Get going Gremory, you don't want your group to get caught up in what I'm about to do.'' he warned. Rias nodded in compliance and respect. She and her peerage entered the portal, leaving the other three behind.

''Hmph, oh well. I suppose I'll kill them another time. But for now I'll just-'' Freed was cut off when Mercer gripped him by the face while he was distracted and smashed him into a wall, leaving a large Freed shaped crack in it. He then used his kinetic acceleration magic and put it into his right hand. Freed was blasted through two walls when Mercer's fist struck him in the abdomen, rupturing a few organs.

''Asia, come here, quickly.'' Mercer ordered hastily. She went to him and watched him hastily scrawl a magic circle into the hardwood floor. ''We won't have much time. With this magic circle, it'll act as a teleportation node for us but it'll explode after use. I wasn't kidding when I said I was gonna blow his ass up.'' Mercer informed. ''Stay close to me.'' She did as she was told and he crossed his wings in front of them. ''Here goes.''

Nothing but pure white light engulfed the inside of the house as Mercer and Asia vanished and the house exploded violently, leaving nothing but rubble and a smoking crater.

_The next day...Ugh..._

_ORC clubroom_

''So you let her stay at your place?'' Rias said after sipping her tea. After having re told this particular little doozy for the third time, Connor just rolled his eyes and nodded. Akeno handed him a cup of tea which he was momentarily amazed at as he loved her tea.

''Yeah, I seem to be a good Samaritan as of late. She left pretty early, not before hitting me with the most amount of the word 'thanks' I've ever witnessed. And again, Akeno your tea is just...God damn.'' he said causing Akeno to smile at him. ''So where's Issei anyway? Isn't he normally here drooling after you?'' Rias looked troubled for a moment but shook her head.

''I haven't seen him since this morning. I was going to ask you if you'd seen him.'' Rias replied.

''He's probably a bit shaken up from last night. It's not everyday that you come across an Exorcist like that guy.'' he said waving his hand casually. Rias eyed him critically.

'With the amount of things Mercer had kept to himself and the way he thought, would it be entirely out of the question for him to know something about the Exorcist from last night?' she thought.

''You're suspecting me again. You get that look on your face and I'll be honest, I do know that lunatic. His name's Freed Sellzen, an Exorcist from the Vatican. He went rogue and killed a priest and has been on the run ever since. That guy only wants to kill Devils and monsters for fun and any human who has dealings with them. Honestly I doubt I killed him with that explosion.'' Connor said with a sigh.

''How do you know all this?'' Kiba asked. He had a history with some dark things related to the church and only Rias and Akeno knew about it.

''Well, I'd spent some time at the Vatican shortly after leaving the underworld. I was kinda lost at that time and had dug up some things about Holy Swords and their users. I thought I could find a path in life as an Exorcist but really it wasn't for me. One I'm an Atheist, so that's one problem, two, I'm a magician by birth so that's instant heresy or whatever, and it didn't help that I was as much of an ass back then as I am now. The boss lady there, a lovely woman called Griselda Quatra and two other Exorcists called Xenovia and Irina were the ones I'd pissed off. I got chased out with swords and everything. It was pretty funny looking back on it. But even so, I found I had a weird thing about being able to wield Holy Swords.'' Connor explained. He could see multiple emotions ripple lightly over Kiba's face. None of which were good. His body was tense and his fists were clenched tightly.

''I won't go into detail as that's a story for another day.'' he said drinking his tea. Rias and Akeno shared a look, knowing that Kiba wouldn't react well to talk regarding Holy Swords.

''Is there any group you won't cross or annoy?'' Rias asked with some amusement. Connor grinned, never having considered that question.

''Most likely none. All factions have done and will do stupid shit and deserve to be mocked for it. I'm just the guy who does it and has the means of getting away with it. But, sometimes it pays off more than I expect, like the time I had a little involvement with a Hindu deity. Got an awesome weapon out of that little encounter.'' He said with a proud smirk.

''Which one?'' Akeno asked in surprise.

''Brahman.'' he replied as if it was no big deal.

''No, don't tell me, the weapon you got wouldn't happen to be-'' Rias was cut off. 'He cut me off again!' she raged.

''Yes, yes it is. Care to name it?'' Connor said with a smug grin.

''The-''

''The Brahmastra! Exactly.'' he finished gaining an extremely peeved look from Rias.

''Why do your manners go out the window when you talk to me?'' she groaned. She didn't need an answer as she already knew it. Simply because he liked annoying her and it worked. Every time.

''I think the better question is why would Brahman let you use something as powerful as his Brahmastra?'' Akeno asked, extremely interested. From day one he'd been surprising her with tales of things he'd done and even things she'd seen him do, like the dance he did the day before. No one in the ORC had witnessed his calm, logical, strategic mind, but had seen the more fun, energetic and somewhat crazy side of him. She knew Rias didn't really trust him, Koneko kept her distance and Kiba was indifferent, but she didn't think he was a bad guy. A bit rude and careless of other people but he'd been nothing but nice to her personally.

''We had a game of chess is all. The stakes were if I won, he was to let me have the Brahmastra, and if he won I would fight for him with no questions asked. Simple really.'' He said now looking bored. ''Is there anything else you wanna go over? I'm kinda wanting to go home and sleep so if there's anything else, speak up.''

''I'd actually like to talk with you some more, if you wouldn't mind.'' Akeno said. Connor was curious as to why Akeno of all people would want to indulge in conversation but he saw no reason not to.

''Alright. I suppose I can wow you with my tales of adventure and general mayhem for a while.'' Connor said with a small mischievous smirk.

Akeno picked up her school bag and turned to Rias. ''I'll be back in a couple of hours, so don't to too much without me.''

''Alright, but take care you two. I'm holding you responsible for anything that happens Mercer.'' she said sternly. Connor cast her a side glance and sighed.

''Yes mother dearest, we'll behave.'' he said before leaving with Akeno following.

The rest of the ORC were quiet for a time, having nothing to discuss besides last night and even that was limited in topic material, they were all there.

''Are you sure we can trust him around anyone of us on their own? I mean, he doesn't seem like a bad guy but there's too much he does behind the scenes, and he's not affiliated with anyone. He's got no interest in joining us, he's destined to fight, and with the way things are now, kill Issei. We don't know who he is at all. A name and little bits of his history can only give us so much information.'' Kiba said as he voiced his concerns.

''And from what he's told us, he seems too well connected and good at getting into different factions. He has no interests besides himself and making sure Issei doesn't get killed. Have you noticed that he's only there when Issei's in trouble?'' Koneko added.

Rias had noticed. It was none of them really knew where they stood with Mercer, or even knew anything about him other than his little anecdotes. He was a rogue element in the grand scheme of things. She then had an idea. She'd contact her brother Sirzechs. Mercer had told her that he'd been with the Gremory clan for years, so Sirzechs must have learned about him in some detail. Whoever Mercer really was and just _what_ he was, she was determined to find out.

_Mercer Residence_

As soon as Mercer got into his house with Akeno, shit got awkward fast. Within seconds there was an intense stare off between Akeno and Rossweisse, neither of them breaking eye contact. Rossweisse had just got down the stairs to greet Mercer and tell him about some things she'd found on sale at the shopping district, when suddenly he's got a beautiful girl behind him with a smile on her face. And that smile stayed there throughout the entire stare off.

''Um...Hey Rossweisse, how's it going? Lovely weather today huh? With all that rain and errm, wind. Well shit. This isn't awkward at all.'' He said, trying not to let the tense atmosphere get to him. Rossweisse just huffed and went back up stairs. Mercer winced when he heard the door to her room slam shut.

**[You're a dick.]** Albion stated flatly.

'How exactly is that reaction my fault?' Connor inquired heatedly.

**[Oh you know for a fact she likes you, so what do you do? Ignore it and bring another girl home. How dense are you?]** Albion said with a biting tone.

'I'd already guessed she liked me, I'm just not so much of an idiot as to go assuming things. But seriously, I can't help but feel like I went and made a totally avoidable harem protagonist mistake.' Connor replied, starting to feel a bit bad. Not about Rossweisse, but for himself making such a stupid mistake.

''I'm guessing I should go...'' Akeno trailed off, for once feeling awkward about something.

''No you don't have to, besides it's damn cold out there. Just go to the living room and relax, I'll be with you in a minute.'' Connor said before going upstairs. Akeno looked around briefly.

'His home's tidy, strangely tidy considering only he lives here. Unless that girl actually lives here too, that would explain the lack of mess and things being organised.' Akeno thought. For a moment she felt what she thought was jealousy in her chest. She sat down on one of his sofa in the living room opposite a single chair which had a sign on it.

It read: _This is my chair, there are many like it but this one is mine. -Connor Mercer_

She smiled at the words. She noted that Mercer's sense of humour was strange but that's what she found rather charming about him.

Up stairs, Connor was busy repeatedly knocking on Rossweisse's door

_Knock, knock knock _''Rossweisse.'' _Knock, knock, knock _''Rossweisse.' _Knock, knock, knock _''Rossweisse.''

''What do you want?'' Rossweisse said through the door, sounding quite irritated. Alright Mercer, play it smooth.

''I just wanna talk. Come downstairs, have a drink and we'll talk. Trust me, she's just a friend so there's no need to be...well, like this.'' Connor said sincerely. The door opened a tiny bit, enough so he could see one of Rossweisse's blue eyes.

''Fine, but I want an explanation.'' she said before opening the door fully and going downstairs with Connor behind him.

'One of these days women are gonna get me killed.' Connor mentally groaned.

They both entered the living room only to fine Rias on his sofa as well as Akeno.

''I swear, if one of you doesn't explain I'm going to shit.'' Connor growled. This was an invasion. His fortress of solitude was falling to literal Devil women. Rossweisse instantly cheered up when she saw Rias.

''Rias! It's good to see you again my King!'' Rossweisse greeted cheerfully to a bewildered looking Rias.

''Rossweisse? What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''Mercer was kind enough to let me stay here. He found me outside of his door and was sweet in offering me a room.'' she said.

'Oh that's utter bullshit!' Connor seethed.

**[I've got no words for this. This is just funny.]** Albion chimed in.

''Ex-fucking-scuse me! What are you doing here?'' he yelled pointing at Rias. ''And you, why are you blowing it totally out of proportion!?'' he shouted turning his gaze and pointing to Rossweisse.

''I let teleported her here.'' Akeno said with a cheeky smile. She couldn't help but find it funny seeing his reactions to things that directly affected him.

''I have business to discuss with you Mercer. It's Issei, he's-''

''Done something stupid?'' Connor said, cutting her off yet again. At this point it may as well be a game to him.

''Yes. He's gone after the Fallen Angels.'' She said grimly. It seemed that no matter what, Issei was bound to find trouble somehow. After Rias explained the situation, it was time to go church crashing.

**And done. Longest chapter yet. Sorry to end it on a bit of a cliffy but I gotta plan you know. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering about Connor's harem and what I plan to do with him as a character. You can already tell so far I'm hinting at Rossweisse and Akeno, I'm also considering Gabriel at some point but we'll see. Is Connor going to become a Devil? No, not in the foreseeable future. I fell that while it would be cool to have Mercer join Sona's peerage, it would make him more powerful than he already is and he's only human right now.**

**I don't want Mercer becoming supremely overpowered, and while I understand some people like that kind of thing, that's not what I'm going for. If some parts of this chapter seem like they were just slapped together like The Room by Tommy Wisaeu, that's because I did kinda pull them out of my arse as I went along. Kinda like the part with the Carlton Dance, been watching a lot of Fresh Prince lately.**

**Anyways, REVIEW, been getting very few of those, it's a little disheartening. Critique, follow fav, all that stuff and I'll see you next time. BrutalAftershock, peace. **


End file.
